The Keep:Multi-Class Guide by Gryphonknight
Lots of players like to play more than one character, or more than one class. But Habitica makes you pick a single class. This Multi-Class Guide by Gryphonknight will help you play more than one class at a time. # # # Sections Level 1 Multi-Class Brutal Smash or Blessing Multi-Class Pickpocket Multi-Class Fireball Switching Multi-Class Hardcore Multi-Class Expert Pickpocket Expert Fireball Both Brutal Smash and Blessing or 6 gem per quest Defensive Stance/ Healing Light & Gold Bank or mobile app # # # Level 1 Multi-Class If you chose Level 1 Multi-Class than you can be 2-3 classes, at the same time, starting at Level 1. See Switching Multi-Class section below for another option. Brutal Smash or Blessing Brutal Smash is the ultimate boss damage skill while Blessing is the only skill that can heal characters besides your own. You cannot have both Brutal Smash and Blessing at the same time. If you prefer Brutal Smash, pick Warrior as your class. If you prefer Blessing, pick Healer as your class. You will simulate pickpocket and fireball. Multi-Class Pickpocket Put on your best PER gear. Use the Habitica Data Display Tool (Note 1) then look up “Skills and Buffs”. Under Rogue Skills it will list Pickpocket and how much gold you will gain for 10 mana. Ex: Gryphonknight gains 23.5 gold per 10 mana. So the Reward would be “Skill- Pickpocket 23.5 gold / 10 mana”. Use Fix Character Values (Note 2) to subtract 10 mana and add 23.5 gold. I prefer a To-Do “Skill- Pickpocket”, instead of a Reward, because I can add a checklist with different mana amounts instead of doing it 10 mana at a time. Gryphonknight’s task currently looks like: Skill- Pickpocket 100 mana = 235 gold 90 mana = 210 gold 60 mana = 141 gold 10 mana = 23.5 gold Ex: If I want to use 90 mana for pickpocket, I just remove 90 mana and add 210 gold. Whenever your PER goes up 25 points, check to see your new gold amount for 10 mana. Multi-Class Fireball Create a Habit “Trivial- Fireball 10 mana” (Note 3) that is both positive and negative, with a difficulty of Trivial. When you want to damage a quest boss, use Fix Character Values (Note 2) to subtract 10 mana, and click on the positive button for “Trivial- Fireball 10 mana”. You want the difficulty at Trivial to minimize the rewards you get (gold & XP), you are creating this to do damage to a quest boss. Difficulty does not affect the damage a task does to a quest boss (Note 4) so it will still do the same damage as a Hard difficulty Habit. You want the Habit to be both positive and negative so the value does not decrease at Cron (Note 5). Switching Multi-Class Instead of getting “Skill- Pickpocket” and “Trivial- Fireball 10 mana” at Level 1, you must role play earning them. To earn “Skill- Pickpocket” you must play as a Rogue, until you gather all the Basic Gear for Rogue and unlock the Ultimate Gear achievement for Rogue (Note 6). To earn “Trivial- Fireball 10 mana” you must play as a Mage, until you gather all the Basic Gear for Mage and unlock the Ultimate Gear achievement for Mage. You can switch classes by spending 3 gems. Hardcore Multi-Class This is the same as switching Multi-Class to earn “Skill- Pickpocket” and “Trivial- Fireball 10 mana”, but you must use the Orb of Rebirth (Note 7) instead of spending 3 gems. UltimateCore Multi-Class is the same as Hardcore but you must get to Level 100 in each class before using the Orb of Rebirth. Expert Pickpocket To become an Expert Pickpocket you need to earn Stephen Weber’s Shaft of the Dragon (+PER +STR) and Mustaine’s Mashing Morningstar (+PER +mystery stat) from the legendary equipment (Note 8). Since the Shaft and Morningstar do not give class bonuses, but are higher than any Rogue equipment, they are the ultimate in pickpocket equipment. Once you have both, remember to recheck your Rogue Pickpocket gold amount for 10 mana (see Multi-Class Pickpocket above). Expert Fireball To become an Expert Fireball you need to earn Nameless Helm (+STR +mystery stat) and Stephen Weber’s Shaft of the Dragon (+STR +PER) from the legendary equipment (Note 8). Since the Helm and Shaft do not give class bonuses, but are higher than any Warrior STR equipment, they are the ultimate fireball equipment. Both Brutal Smash and Blessing or 6 gems per quest For this version of Multi-Class, select Healer as your normal class. On the first “Perfect Day” buff of a new quest, spend 3 gems and switch to Warrior, put all your attribute points in INT, use Brutal Smash until you are down to 25, or 50, mana. When down to 25, or 50, mana, spend 3 gems and switch back to Healer. You are defaulting to Healer since you never know when the party will need healing, but you don’t need Brutal Smash until a new quest starts, your mana bar is full and you get the “Perfect Day” buff. To do the ultimate amount of Brutal Smash damage, you need to earn Nameless Helm (+STR +mystery stat) and Stephen Weber’s Shaft of the Dragon (+STR +PER) from the legendary equipment (Note 8). Since the Helm and Shaft do not give class bonuses, but are higher than any Warrior STR equipment, they are the ultimate Brutal Smash equipment. Defensive Stance/ Healing Light & Gold Bank or mobile app The mobile app does not let you Fix Character values. To track your gold from multi-class pickpocket, set up a Gold bank for 0 GP cost (Note 9). When you want the gold from the Gold Bank, log into the website and use Fix Character Values. I prefer using a To-Do “Bank, Gold” instead of a reward since To-Dos can have a checklist. I add a new checklist item with the latest deposit and new balance, then erase the old balance. Ex: “+210 GP, 630 total” followed by “+210 GP, 840 total” then delete “+210 GP, 630 total”. This saves paper since I don’t have to write it down to perform the addition. After I use Fix Character Values to transfer the gold to my character, I just delete the last checklist item with the balance. On the mobile app, if your class is Healer, heal yourself fully, then use two Healing Light (15 mana *2) for -30 mana. Then spend the 30 mana on “Skill- Pickpocket” or “Trivial- Fireball 10 mana” or a combination of the two. Ex: I have full health (50/50), I cast Healing Light six times for -90 mana. I then spend 60 mana on +141 GP in Gold Bank for Gryphonknight and 30 mana for *3 “Trivial- Fireball 10 mana”. On the mobile app, if your class is Warrior, use two Defensive Stance (25 *2) for -50 mana. Then spend the 50 mana on “Skill- Pickpocket” or “Trivial- Fireball 10 mana” or a combination of the two. Or you could use one Defensive Stance for -25 mana, and just spend 20 mana on “Skill- Pickpocket” or “Trivial- Fireball 10 mana”. Note 1) Data Display Tool Note 2) Fix Character Values Note 3) Habits Note 4) Difficulty Options Note 5) Ways Task Value is Affected Note 6) Achievements Note 7) Orb of Rebirth Note 8) Legendary Equipment Note 9) Creating a Gold Bank Category:The Mage's Tower